


subways

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Character, Exhibitionism, Extremely Public Sex, Heat Cycles, M/M, Omorashi, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Touching, oof, plain old smut, public touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 23





	subways

A small, fat little troll entered the subway, and sat near the entrance in a teal colored seat.  
He’d never liked subways, every time he got on one was an overload waiting to happen, or some other disaster.  
But today seemed normal, even he seemed normal today, wearing his casual red turtleneck and beige pants.  
But this was the fastest way to get to church, and surely he could handle his heats by himself on the subway.  
Social norms were something that didn’t come naturally, but he knew it was indecent to mess with himself in the middle of a subway, but the vibration of the seat beneath him were making him soak his pants badly, red and some amount of piss staining his beige gray pants.  
Surely he could just-  
He put his hand in his jeans, and began to rub his nook softly, his hands staining with his own bright vermillion.  
He couldn’t help but moan, it felt exciting, even the knowledge of how sinful this was made it better, playing with himself in the middle of a subway.  
Then a stranger sat by him, and he immediately realized what he was doing.  
“Woah, the hell?”  
The bright-blood’s eyes widened and he stuttered out an explanation, one he knew was expected of him.  
“I- i-“  
“Not the weirdest thing i’ve seen on a subway.”  
His face flushed red, and he was shocked when the stranger asked,  
“Need some help?”  
This wasn’t what he thought would happen, but he couldn’t help but say,  
“Really? yes.”  
He couldn’t believe he was letting a stranger mess with him in public, after all these years of waiting he lost his card to some sea-dweller in a subway, sitting in a seat and giving mutual handjobs.  
“Fuck, you’re good at this.” The stranger snuffed his cigarette on the floor, and opened his legs farther up.  
Despite his usual christian, good nature, he found himself enjoying this whole thing, even if they could maybe get arrested for something like this, atleast ma would _probably _not find out.  
Probably.  
“What’s- what’s your name?” He asked, looking up as his new acquaintance, who replied with,  
“Cronus.”  
“Oh.”  
The soft, up and down motions were bringing him to his limit, and he couldn’t help but yell the strangers name as he spewed his genetic fluid in his pants, with the other finishing soon after.  
“Oh. My stop.” He wiped his hands thoroughly on his white shirt, and left, leaving the other to think about maybe just going back home.  
He decided to miss his stop, and just go home after, not wanting to show up due, to normal decency, in clothes stained with cum.  
He had completely ruined his pants and the seat below, but that didn’t bother him now, nobody would have to know it was him.  
Atleast there were only a few stops more before they back to the place close to his hive.__


End file.
